Acknowledge
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Luhan sang vokalis band rock terkenal. Sangat arogan dan tomboy tentunya. Sehun sang magnae Boyband yang unyu-unyu. Luhan benci Sehun, tentu saja. Dia selalu menganggap rendah pemuda-pemuda lembek nan manis yang hanya menjual tampang saja. Bagaimana jika mereka terjebak di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni? Dan, HANYA BERDUA! Apakah pulau itu akan meledak dalam detik ke 3? HunHan/EXO/GS


Acknowledge

.

By: Oh AiLu © 2015

Main Cast: Oh Sehun & LuHan.

Genre: Romantic, Sad.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan seorang Aktris. Sehun seorang aktor pendatang baru. Bagaimanakah bila mereka berperan dalam film yang sama?

'Sea You'

Luhan menjadi Luhan sang vokalis band rock terkenal. Sangat arogan dan juga tomboy tentunya. Sehun sendiri menjadi Sehun sang magnae dari Boyband yang unyu-unyu. Luhan benci Sehun, tentu saja. Dia selalu menganggap rendah para pemuda-pemuda lembek nan manis yang hanya menjual tampang saja. Terlebih kepada Sehun sang magnae yang sering mempertontonkan ke imutannya di layar kaca.

"Some search.."

"NEVER FINDING AWAY!"

"Before long.."

"THEY WASTE AWAY!"

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan dandanan gothicnya sedang menompat lincah di atas panggung sambil melantunkan musik keras itu dan sesekali mengarahkan mic yang berada di tangannya ke arah penonton.

Gadis itu bernama Luhan, Burn Luhan lebih tepatnya. Terkenal sebagai seorang vokalis dari band rock papan atas, This Avenue. Seorang gadis yang kasar dan tentu saja, tomboy. Ya, walaupun jika diperhatikan, gadis itu sangatlah manis. Tapi itu semua luntur begitu saja ketika melihat dia beraksi di atas panggung dan menyanyikan nada menggelegar yang mengharuskan kita untuk mengecek telinga ke dokter setelah menyaksikan pertunjukannya.

Berbeda dengan panggung sebelah.

"Nega, nunggama gidohani sunggani.."

"Gede ein mamel anajulge conconi"

"Oneri hanbone _Chance_ na neditnun cot gorem"

Perkumpulan pemuda yang tampan sekaligus manis itu terlihat menarik mata. Dengan suara yang membuat kaum hawa meleleh karnanya, juga tarian keren yang menyempurnakan penampilan mereka. Mereka, boyband papan atas bernama EXO.

"Aaaaa.. Sehun-ah saranghaeyoooooo!"

Panggung indoor itu terdengar riuh dengan teriakan nama dari member boyband tersebut, dan yang lebih mendomonasi adalah teriakan untuk Sehun. Sehun, magnae EXO, member termanis dan juga terdingin di antara member EXO lainnya. Para fans gemas terhadapnya karna senyum terpaksanya. Menurut mereka itu sangat misterius, mereka jadi berfikiran untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih dalam dan mengetahui sifat aslinya.

Dan mengenai sifat aslinya, dia juga sama dengan pemuda lain. Suka menggoda wanita, usil, dan sedikit naif. Tapi, di balik tampang tampannya dan senyum misteriusnya, dia adalah pemuda suci. Maksudnya, belum pernah mempunyai kekasih. Dan itu juga yang membuatnya mendapatkan sebutan-

"Homo.." - oleh Luhan.

Yeah, saat itu mereka sedang berpapasan di lift. Luhan dan bandnya akan keluar dari lift, Sehun dan beberapa member groupnya malah sebaliknya. Sehingga ucapan Luhan terdengar jelas oleh semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Membuat Johny-salah satu member group Sehun ingin menghampiri Luhan, namun di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja gadis jadi-jadian itu.." ucap Sehun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, membuat telinga Luhan sontak memerah seketika. Luhan pun berbalik dan hendak menghampiri Sehun, sebelum Kai-drumer bandnya-menarik pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya menjauhi tempat itu.

"Yak, Kai-ah, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku menghajar pemuda homo itu!" teriak Luhan sambil memukul-mukul lengan Kai. Kai menghela nafas, "Kau memalukan, Lu.."

Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Dan bisakah kalian bayangkan jika mereka terjebak di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni saat menggelar pertunjukkan di sebuah kapal pesiar. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, hanya berdua. HANYA BERDUA!

Apakah pulau itu akan tenggelam pada detik ke-3?

Tapi, di balik semua itu. Bagaimanakah sebenarnya kehidupan asli aktor Sehun dan aktris Luhan?

Dan kenapa 5 tahun setelah pembuatan film itu, image Luhan malah turun? Padahal Film itu bahkan pernah meraih berpuluh penghargaan.

Bagaimana kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan setelah 5 tahun kemudian?

Dan, benarkah akan ada pembuatan film 'Sea You Season 2'?

Apakah film ini akan menjadi titik balik antara Sehun dan Luhan?

Preview

"Dasar homo. Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku hoh?"

"Mengikutimu? Satu-satunya orang yang mengikutiku adalah dirimu,"

"Dasar gadis jadi-jadian.."

"Eyelinermu. Luntur. HAHAHA.."

"Yak! kenapa kau membuka bajumu?"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

"Inikan film pertamamu. Bagaimana? Kau suka jadi bintang?"

"Mmm, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tak suka?"

"Tidak-"

"-aku tak suka berakting."

"Karna kau."

"Kau? Teman Sehun, bukan?"

"Mau apa kemari?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Waktumu tidak banyak. 10 detik dari sekarang. 10.. 9.."

"Yak, kenapa cepat sekali.."

".. 7.. 6.."

"Baiklah, tunggu-tunggu."

".. 4.. 3.."

"Baiklah. Akuinginmintamaaf!"

"Aku tak yakin dapat membujuknya, Yeol. Jadi, bisakah hanya aku saja yang casting hari ini?"

"Kenalkan, namaku Kyungsoo. Aku sungguh-sungguh mengidolakanmu eonnie, eonnie sangat cantik. Akting eonnie juga sangat bagus, dan di film eonnie yang berjudul 'Sea You' eonnie sangat cocok dengan Sehun oppa. Jujur, aku sangat tidak setuju dengan semua pemberitaan tentang eonnie. Aku-"

"Kyungsoo, perlahan, oke."

'Apa dia sasaeng fans?'

"Semoga..."

"-hujan tak berhenti."

"Hei cowok homo,"

"Apa... kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini?"

"Tidak akan. Aku tak mau menemui gadis jadi-jadian sepertimu."

"See you."

'Sea and You, sekarang menjadi objek favorite ku.'

Holaaaaa. Gimana? Udah tergambar belum ceritanya? Tapi, ini belum tau ya kapan update chapter 1 nya. Lama mungkin, soalnya masih ada Which One noh!

Inti Fanfic ini aku ambil dari film Thailand, tapi lupa judulnya. Trus aku ganti di beberapa bagian dan ku tambah di beberapa bagian. Ini bisa dibilang remake engga ya? Soalnya alur ceritanya aja udah beda. Profesi Sehun di masa depan aja udah beda dengan yang di filmnya. Trus ada tambahan Kyungsoo, kayaknya 80% beda.

Film di fanfic ini tuh kayak ceritain kehidupan Luhan sang rocker dan Sehun sang anggota boyband unyu-unyu terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni. Trus di ceritain deh tuh survive mereka selama disana dan gimana mereka bisa selamat dan end dari filmnya gimana.

Trus kehidupan asli Luhan dan Sehun juga berkaitan. Dan nanti akan membawa bencana besar bagi Luhan.

Ini fanfic banyak flashbacknya. Nanti aku kasi tanda 'flashback' ato gak yang tulisannya miring itu flashback. Jadi maap kalo nanti akhirnya bingung. Tapi aku jamin gak bingung kok, kalo pun bingung, tanya di kotak review.

Yang akan menjadi cast di Fanfic ini selain HunHan, ada Minseok sebagai manager Luhan. Chanyeol sebagai sutradara. Ada dari SM Rookies Johny sebagai cameo (cielah). Ada Kyungsoo sebagai *pip*. Ada Kai sebagai *pip*. Baru itu yang baru aku masukin, cast mungkin bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter.

Kalo ada yang udah nonton, bilang ya...

Bisa di kritik nanti kalo saya keterlaluan di beberapa hal dan kekurangan di beberapa hal.

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya...

And, review please?


End file.
